It Started in the Court
by POT fff
Summary: Sa isang hindi ko inaasahang pangyayari, sa isang hindi inaasahang oras, sa isang hindi inaasahang lugar tayo nagkakilala AtobeOC


**It Started in the Court**

Hyotei, ang paaralang aking kinagisnan. Mula pa nang ako'y matuto na bumasa at sumulat, dito na ako nag-aral. Maganda sa Hyotei; tahimik, malinis, mababait ang mga titser kahit na may pagka-sosyal ang mga mag-aaral. Kung sabagay, hindi ko rin naman sila masisi dahil halos lahat sa kanila ay galling sa mayayaman at tanyag na pamilya sa buong Tokyo.

Sa kasalukuyan ay nasa ika-tatlong taon na ako sa hayskul at klasmeyt ko si Atobe Keigo. Katulad ng karamihan, aaminin ko… fan girl niya ako at hindi ko iyon inililihim. Kahit na sadyang sinagap ng lalaking iyon ang lahat ng kayabangan, ka-selfishan, kaignorantehan eh hindi ko mapigilang humanga kung papaano niya pinamumunuan ang buong paaralan. Liban dito isa rin akong tagahanga ng tennis club. Hindi man kagwapuhan ang mga miyembro ng koponang iyon, nakakaaliw pa rin silang pagmasdan habang nakikipaglaro lalo na kapag tumapak na sa tennis court si Atobe.

Hindi lang naman ang tennis club o si Atobe ang nagustuhan ko sa Hyotei. Marami na rin akong mga ala-alang hindi malilimutan sa lugar na iyon. Kung kaya't ngayong tumambang sa akin ang balitang lilipat na kami ng bahay ay sobra akong nalungkot.

"Pero graduating na po ako, please dad next year na lang tayo lumipat ng bahay…" pagmamakaawa ko sa aking istriktong dad.

"Kung ayaw mong sumama sa Osaka wala naman akong problema, siguraduhin mo lang na kaya mong mabuhay na mag-isa."

Nang marinig ko ang pahayag na iyon mula sa aking ama, wari ba'y pinagsukluban ako ng langit at lupa. Nagpasiya akong pumunta sa tennis court upang magpraktis. Kung hindi ninyo naiitanong eh miyembro ako ng Hyotei Girl's Club kaya nga lang hindi naman ako ganun kagalingan. Past time ko lang ang paglalaro ng tennis. Kailangan eh… dahil lahat ng pinsan ko ito ang sports nila. Mahirap nang ma-out of place kapag kasama ko sila.

Inilapag ko ang aking tennis bag sa may gilid ng bench at nagsimula akong mag-warm up. Five laps around the court, pwede na yun. Nagsimula na akong tumakbo, 1st lap… 2nd lap… 3rd lap… yosh! Dalawang laps na lamang at tapos na ako, nang biglang isang sigaw ang aking narinig.

"Ingat!" At tuluyang nawala ang aking kamalayan panumandali.

Nang magbalik ako sa aking gunita ay unti-unti kong iminulat ang aking mga mata habang naririnig ko ang isang tinig na binabanggit ang aking pangalan. Pinilit kong aninagin kung sino itong nilalang na tumatawag sa akin at nang aking makumpirma kung sino siya, dali-dali akong bumalikwas mula sa pagkakaalalay niya sa aking likuran. Kalmadong tinig, balangkinitang katawan, kakaibang pabango at nunal malapit sa kanang mata…

"A-atobe!" tangi kong nasambit habang hawak hawak ko ang aking bumbunan.

"Tsk, mag-ingat ka nga sa susunod." bilin niya at tumayo mula sa kanyang pagkakaalalay sa akin kanikanina lang.

Masakit pa rin ang aking ulo sa hindi ko maunawaang pangyayari. Marahil ay natamaan ako ng lumilipad na tennis ball dahilan ng pagkakawala ng aking malay. "Aray… ang sakit…"

Magsasalita pa sana ang naiiritang si Atobe nang biglang dumating si Ootori na may dalang icebag at pamaypay kung kaya't napigil kung ano man ang kanyang gusto ng sabihin.

"Captain, ito na yung icebag at pamaypay..." at bumaling siya sa akin na nag-aalala. "Senpai, ayos ka lang ba? Pasensya na kanina kasi nagprapractice lang si captain ng bago niyang serve."

"Ah, kaya naman pala ganun nalang ang pag-aalala ni Atobe." sabi ko sa aking sarili at kinuha ang icebag sa kamay ni Ootori.

Ipinatong ko sa aking bumbunan ang icebag at nagpasalamat sa mabait na second year. Hindi ko na magawang mainis sa mga pangyayari dahi ang sakit sakit ng pa rin ng ulo ko. Marahil ay napansin iyon ni Atobe kaya't bigla niyang hinila ang aking kaliwang braso at sinabing pumunta kami sa clinic.

Kahit naman alam nating lahat na selfish, arrogant monkey king si Atobe, lagi naman siyang may pakialam kung alam niyang siya ang mali. Yun nga lang, hindi siya aamin at hinding hindi siya magso-sorry sa'yo at ipagpipilitan pa niya na ikaw ang may kasalanan.

"Ayos lang ako, di mo na ako kailangang idala sa clinic." sabi ko.

"Tumahimik ka diyan, anong ayos, ahhn~? Tignan mo nga yang bumbunan mo kung gaano kalaki yang bukol," sagot ni Atobe habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang aking kaliwang braso at hinilahila ako papunta sa clinic.

"Hoy Atobe, una sa lahat hindi naman yan mangyayari sa akin kung hindi pumaplak ang serve mo!" ito ang mga katagang kanina ko pa gustong ipagsigawan ngunit alam ko namang ako rin ang sisisihin niya.

Pagdating naming sa clinic ay chineck-up ng doctor ang aking masakit na bumbunan. Totoo nga ang sabi ni Atobe, may malaking bukol nga ako ngunit hindi halata dahil sa mahaba ang aking bangs; may pagka-emo kasi ako .

Pinayuhan ako ng doctor na magpahinga muna sa clinic samantalang si Atobe ay nagbalik na sa tennis court. Habang nakahiga ako sa sa clinic, hindi ko maiwasang maisip si Atobe. Masaya ako at medyo nangingiti pa at kung ako'y iyong makikita ay baka akalain mong nababaliw na ako. Ito yata ang unang pagkakataon na nakita kong may concern sa akin si Atobe.

Hay ewan ko ba… tama bang matuwa ako sa mga nangyari? Marahil para sa akin ay tinatangi ko na ang oras na kami'y magkasama. Miski kasi minsan ay hindi ako pinalad na maka-date si Atobe. Kung sabagay, hindi naman kasi ako kagandahan kaya hindi niya ako mapapansin. Girl's tennis court, klasrum at laybrari lang ang lagi kong tinutungo sa paaralan at kapag uwian na ay diretso na ako sa bahay at nagpapalipas ng oras sa aming maluwang na hardin.

Makalipas ang isang oras ay umalis na ako ng clinic. Takip silim na at nagbabadya nang lumubog ang araw. Bumalik ako sa girl's tennis court upang kunin ang aking tennis bag na naiwanan ko sa may bench. Nandoon pa rin iyon, hindi pinakialam ng mga teammates ko. Isinukbit ko ang bag sa aking balikat at nagpatuloy na ako sa paglalakad papalayo sa court nang biglang naramdaman ko ang isang tapik sa aking balikat.

"Uuwi ka na ba, ahhn~?"

Namula ang aking mga pisngi at lumakas ang tibok ng aking dibdib. Ano ang kailangan ni Atobe sa akin at bakit niya ako hinintay umuwi? Ambisyosa. Feeling ko naman yun nga talaga ang dahilan kung bakit niya ako hinintay. Siguro ay napansin ni Atobe ang biglaang pagbabago ng aking ekspresyon kaya't nabuo ang isang maliit na ngiti sa kanyang labi.

"Uhhmm… oo uuwi na ako. Teka ano ba ang kailangan mo sa akin? Pwede ba Atobe, hindi naman porque fan girl mo ako eh…" naputol ang gusto kong sabihin nang tumawa siya ng malakas.

"Ano? Masyado kang maraming iniisip. Nagkataon lang na papunta rin si Ore-sama sa school gate dahil dumating na ang limosine. Ayaw ko lang na isipin mong may stalker sa likuran mo at bigla kang magisisgaw sa takot, ahhn~" sagot niya habang kami'y naglalakad.

Napahiya ako sa sinabi niya. Kasi naman ang ambisyosa ko talaga para isipin na hinintay niya ako. Nakarating na kami sa school gate at pinagbuksan na siya ng pintuan ng kaniyang limo. Sumakay agad doon si Atobe habang absentminded kong pinapanuod ang pag-uusap nila ng kanyang alalay.

"Oi, tatayo ka na lang ba diyan?" tanong niya sa akin.

Nagbalik ako sa aking gunita at nadagdagan nanaman ang pagkakapahiya na aking naramdaman. Hindi naman talaga ako mahiyain, sadyang may pagkatahimik lang ako subalit kung ang mga salita ay manggagaling kay Atobe ay sadyang tumatagos lang sa aking puso.

"Hmmpp…diyan ka na. Bye Ato-" hindi ko pa natatapos sambitin ang kanyang pangalan ay naramdaman ko na lang na may humila sa akin patungo sa limousine.

"Sa katulad mong absent minded hindi magandang umuwi ng mag-isa," sabi ni Atobe.

Natahimik ako at lumakas nanaman ang kabog ng aking dibdib. Ako? Ihahatid ni Atobe? Hindi nga? Hindi talaga ako makapaniwala na nakuha ko ang atensyon ng hari. Inilapag ko ang aking bag sa pagitan naming ni Atobe at iniayos ko ang aking pagkakaupo sa loob ng limousine. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam na makasa ang crush ko, ang masama nga lang ay makakainis dahilalam niya na may gusto ako sa kanya. Tumingin ako sa labas ng bintana upang iwasan ang nagbabadyang pang-aasar sa akin ni Atobe. Pinagpapawisan ako, hindi ko alam kung bakit at nanginginig ang mga tuhod ko. Asar!

"Naglaro ka nung Sunday sa Takeshima Cup hano?" tanong ni Atobe at tinanggal ang tennis bag ko na nakapagitan sa aming dalawa.

"Oo," tipid kong sagot.

"Ilang taon ka nang naglalaro ng tennis, ahhn~?" tanong niya.

"Mga tatlong taon na siguro, pero di naman ako ganun kaseryoso…"

"Marahil ay nabighani ka at namangha sa aking galing maglaro kaya ka nag-aral ng tennis, ahhn~?" pang-iinis ni Atobe.

Ang kapal talaga ng apog ng lalaking ito. Feelinggero! Sumulyap ako sa kanya at umiling, "Lahat ng mga pinsan ko tennis ang sports kaya nag-aral din ako. Mahirap nang ma-out of place."

Marahil ay napahiya si Atobe sa sagot ko sapagkat nakita kong medyo tumaas ang isa niyang kilay. Matapos ay sinabihan niya ang driver na pumunta sa isang lugar na hindi ko masyadong naunawaan.

"Hoy teka, Atobe ang sabi mo sa akin eh ihahatid mo ako sa bahay. Wala kang sinabing may pupuntahan pa tayong iba!" pagtutol ko kay Atobe ngunit sa likuran ng aking mga salita ay kinikilig ako. Naman, hindi yata at matagal ko nang pinapangarap ang eksenang ito. Napaniginipan ko pa kaya. Para akong bida sa isang telenobela. Bonga!

"Tsk, ang sabi ni Ore-sama ay ihahatid ka niya sa bahay niyo pero hindi niya sinabi na hindi na kayo pupunta sa ibang lugar. Isa pa, gusto mo rin naman akong makasama di ba?" pang-iinis niya at hinawi ang ilang hibla ng aking bangs na tumatakip sa aking mukha.

"Adik ka talaga Atobe!" sigaw ko sabay palis sa kanyang kamay.

Sinapo niya ang aking kamay at hinawakan ang aking pulso. "Ang sungit mo pala, ahhn~"

"Bitawan mo ako playboy!" sigaw ko sa kanya habang tinitigan ko siya ng masama.

Agad niyang pinakawalan ang aking pulso at ngumiti ng bahagya. Maya maya lamang ay nakarating na kami sa aming pupuntahan. Isa itong tennis court sa lugar na siguro'y private property nila. Bumaba kami ng sasakyan at sinabihan niya ako na mag-warm daw at maglalaro kami ng tennis. Hindi ko talaga mabasa kung ano ang iniisip ng lalaking iyon. Makalipas ang warm up ay nagpunta na ako sa kabilang side ng court.

"Atobe, hindi ako ganun kagaling maglaro ng tennis." paalala ko sa kanya.

"Ahhn~?" tangi niyang sagot.

Nakakainis talaga siya pero siyempre hindi ko pa rin maialis na kiligin habang pinagmamasdan ang maganda niyang postura sa pagseserve ng bola. Naging mabait naman siya sa pagseserve dahil nagawa ko itong ibalik sa kanya. Rally lang daw ang gagawin namin at sisiguraduhan daw niya na hindi ako magiging tagapulot ng bola. Ang nakakainis nga lang doon ay puro sa magkabilang corner niya pinapatama ang bola kaya't hingal na hingal ako kahahabol nito. Pagod na pagod na ako, masakit na rin ang mga binti at braso ko kaya't sabi ko time out muna.

Umupo ako sa bench at binigyan ako ni Atobe ng isang bote ng Gatorade, yung orange flavor. Tinanggap ko ito kaagad at wala nang pakemekeme pa ay ini-straight kong inumin yung Gatorade. Iniwan niya ako panumandali at kinausap niya ang kanyang mayordomo na kanina pa matiyagang nagmamasid sa amin. Matapos iyon ay bumalik si Atobe kung nasaan ako nakaupo at tumabi siya. Kumuha siya ng isang face towel at tinuyo niya ang kanyang pawis pawis na mukha matapos ay tumingin siya sa akin.

"Ano ang tinitingin tingin mo diyan, ahhn~?"

"Wala naman, iniisip ko lang hanggang ngayon kung bakit ang bait mo yata sa akin bigla. Kung hindi ako nagkakamali ay ito ang unang beses na nakausap at nakasama kita." tugon ko sa kanya habang umaasa na hindi pa man sa kanyang aroganteng sagot.

"Magpasalamat ka nalang at nagkaroon ka ng pagkakataon na makasama at makalaro si Ore-sama," sagot niya at inilagay ang face towel na hawak niya sa gilid ng bench. "Tama na ang pagpapahinga, ayaw ni Ore-sama ng maarte, ahhn~"

Pumunta ulit kami sa tennis court at naglaro. As usual ay napahirapan nanaman ako katatakbo at kapapalo ng bola. Matapos ang kalahating oras ay tumigil na kami sa paglalaro. Kumakalam na ang sikmura ko sa gutom pero siyempre hindi ko iyon sasabihin kay Atobe. Dyahe, baka sabihin niya pa eh gusto ko lang kumain ng dinner kasama siya, kahit yun naman talaga ang iniisip ko.

"Oi, kung gutom ka na magsabi ka lang kay Ore-sama." paalala niya.

"Sa totoo lang medyo nagugutom na nga ako, pero ayos lang... pag-uwi ko sa bahay ay magluluto nalang ako."

"Wala kayong katulong?"

"Hindi namin yun kailangan. Si dad lang ang kasama ko sa bahay, pero mamayang gabi pa siya uuwi." sagot ko.

"Tara na, huwag ka nang mag-inarte diyan. Sagot ko dinner mo ngayon."

"Ha?" tanong ko. Ngunit sa totoo lang ay halos tumalon ang aking puso sa galak. Saan kaya kami ni Atobe kakain? Paniguradong sa isang primerang restaurant niya ako dadalhin. Kyaa~! Hindi na ako makapaghintay, kaya lang biglang gumuho ang aking pangarap na fancy restaurant nang makita kong iniaayos ng mga katulong ang isang sulok ng tennis court para sa dinner.

"Oh? Anong nakakagulat, ahhn? Tara na, alam kong kanina ka pa gutom."

Pumunta kami sa dinning table. Nakakainis, ano ba talaga ang nasa isip ni Atobe? Ayon sa aking pag-kakaalam ay lahat ng mapalad na babae sa Hyotei na naka-date niya ay idinadala niya sa mga sosyal na restaurant. Pero bakit ako dito lang niya sa tennis court inilibre ng dinner. Life is so unfair talaga. Bakit? Bakit? Bakit?

Masasarap naman ang mga pagkain, walang duda class talaga ang panlasa ni Atobe. Tahimik lamang siya habang kami ay kumakain at wari'y may malalim na iniisip. Hanggang sa bigla siyang nagsalita.

"Kagagawa lang ng recreational facility na ito at ikaw ang unang tennis player na isinama ko dito."

Namula ang aking mga pisngi, nakakakilig.

"Kaya magpasalamat ka kay Ore-sama."

Ayos na sana kaso bumawi nanaman siya sa kanyang mga salita. Sumimangot ako ng bahagya at ibinuhos nalang ang pagkain ang sama ng aking loob.

"Tsk..."

Mga alas-8 na ng gabi kaya't ihahatid na niya ako sa bahay. Habang nasa daan ay bumibigat ang talukap ng aking mga mata. Marahil ay dahil sa pagod ko sa buong maghapon. Nang mapansin iyon ni Atobe, sinabihan niya ako na matulog at gigisingin na lang niya ako kapag nakarating na kami sa bahay. Sinunod ko naman ang payo niya at sumandal ako sa gawi ng bintana. Nang makarating na kami sa bahay, ginising niya ako.

"Oi, nandito na tayo sa tapat ng bahay niyo."

Medyo lumingalinga ako sa paligid at hinanap ang tennis bag ko. Binuksan ko ang pinto ng limousine at bumaba. Ang saya nang naging araw ko.

"Sa susunod ulit," sabi ni Atobe habang nakangiti ng bahagya.

"Umuwi ka na nga Atobe. Bye!" ngumiti ako at isinarado na ang pintuan ng limo.

Umandar na ang limousine at sinumdan ko ito ng tingin hanggat mawala sa aking paningin. Ito na yata ang pinakamasayang araw ko mula nang ako'y nag-aral sa Hyotei Gakuen. Sana'y maulit muli na makasama ko si Atobe, ngunit hanggang sa panaginip nalang iyon. Wala nang next time... sapagkat mula bukas ako'y lilipat na ng paaralan doon sa Osaka. Sa paaralang nagngangalang Shitenhouji...

* * *

><p>Leave a review if you like a part 2<p> 


End file.
